The Party
by WhiteXWolfXDemoness
Summary: Kagome,while at home was invited to Ayames end of the school year party. The only thing is she needs an escourt.Will Inuyahsa be able to learn how to act at a party in time? And who is this mysterious guy from kags past? Find out! horrible at summeries
1. Default Chapter

Okay people this is my first fic so please, no flames! R&R please and thank you!  
disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 1. Invitation 'I wonder how Inuyasha and the others are,'Kagome thuoght to herself with a sigh as she walked back to the shrine. 'Iguess I'll find out tonight when I go back to the fuedel era.  
It's been almost three weeks I cant' wait to see them!'

"Kagome! Kagome?!?!" Ayame yelled to get Kagomes attenrion from farther back down the road. Kagome turned aruond and gave off a weak smile.She really didn't want to talk to any of her friens at the moment.

"Oh , hi Ayame." Kagome mumbled as ayame caught up with her.

"Hey, Kagome! I was wondering if you would like to come to my annuall Schools out Party?" Ayame asked. She threw this party every year And every year it would get so popular that by the end of the summer on the first day of the new school vear they would still be talking about it and waiting for the next one.

"I guess it couldn't . . ."Kagome was cut off by Ayame

" Thiers another thing. I just came up with it this year you have to bring an escourt. And if you don't come than,Kagome Higurashi I will never talk to you again!!!!!!!!! Anyway you figure out who to bring And I'll be on my way." Ayame said as she walked off.

"Someones having mood swings today!" Kagome mumbled under her breath.

"Well this is just great!"kagome said sarcastically out loud. "who would I bring"  
"Kagome! Kagome!?!?" She was once again inturrupted by someone.

'Oh, no not agian!' she thought miserably as Hojo walked up behind her.

"Hey, Kagome!" Hojo said."Sooo... were you invited to Ayames schools out party?

"Yeh."

"Well scince you need an escourt I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the party?" Hojo asked quite nervously.

'Oh god not this again. I don't want to go out with him!'

"Hojo i'm kind of going out with someone." Kagome lied through her teeth then luaghed nervously.

"Oh well who are you going with?"

"You wouldn't know him."

"Well what's his name?"

'oh great! what boy do I know that Hojo dosen't? Inuyasha!!!!"

" Uhhh... his name is Inuyasha." Kagome lied to Hojo.

"Oh, don't think I know him. Isn't that an old fashiond type of name?" Hojo questioned

"Yeh his family is really into that kind of thing." Kagome was still lieing.

"listen I have to go Find a date for the party. But I'll see ya at the party next week," And with that Hojo was off.

"Oh great how am I supposed to get Inuyasha to go to a party with me? He dosen't even know how to dance"  
she thought out loud. And started back home to her family shrine."I'll just go back to the fudel era in the morning after all I'll need some sleep in order to face inuyasha in the mourning."

So that was my first chapie ever hope you liked it if you did than plz plz plz review!  
the next chapter will be out verrrrrryyyyyyy soooon if you give good reviews!

XxInuyashasgurrrlxX 


	2. back to the past

Okay well onto my second chapie of "The Party!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the crew on Inuyasha

Last time -

"Oh great how am I supposed to get Inuyasha to go to a party with me?  
He dosen't even know how to dance! I'll just go back to the fudel era in the mourning. I'll need my sleep to face Inuyasha in the mourning."

Now-

Kagome awoke to the sound of Sota running aruond the house looking for a toy that he had lost the night before and still could't find.

'Man that kid would loose his head if it wasn't attached to his neck!' kagome thought to herself as she got out of bed grogily. She had completly forgotten about what she had to ask Inuyasha to do for her. Before she went to bed the night beforeshe had thought about what she would say and it would always turn out somthing like this

"Inuyasha would you like to go to a party with me?" She would ask.

"What is a dance?" He would ask suspiciously (sry don't Know how to spell it)

"Well it's when a boy and girl go out to a friends house to have fun."

"Why not a girl and a girl or aboy and a boy?" He would ask curiously.

"Because they have to go together as like boyfriend/girlfriend." She would expliane

"So you would want to go as boyfreind/girlfriend with me?" He asked with a smirk

"Well.....Ummmmm.......urrrrr..."

And then she would kind of jumble words together and ruin the moment. Anyway she got dressed and ready she started to remember what she had to do and at all excited. after she was done getting ready she slowly walked down the stairs to the kitchen table to get somthing to eat.

At the well-

Kagome stood in front of the well stareing into complete darkness. "Here it goes." she thuoght to herself as she jumped into the nothingness of the well only to land on the other side/the fudel era.

"Kagome?" Said a farmilliar childish voice form outside the well. Kagome climbed out of the well only to find Inuyasha napping in a tree, sango walking up the hill that came from Keades village, miroku was asleep at the trunk of the sacred tree, and inuyahsa was wide awake sitten on the top branch of the sacred tree just waiting for kagome to return so that when she did he could yell at her. He was going to go and get her but he thought it would be fun to see how long she would stay in her time and then he would yell at her louder for every day she stayed longer than she said she would.

"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha said in an srangely nice voice wich got Kagome a little freaked.

"Uhhh... Hey Inuyasha." she said in a very nice hopefull not to be yelled at voice.

"Why were you late you said that you would only be a few weeks. And you said that a few ment three. That also meens that you are a day late and you know how I want, no need to finish the jewel and kick Narakus ass!" Inuyasha had changed his tone of voice and now yelling at Kagome.

"Inuyasha, it was only one day! Not even a day, it was one night and I came as soon as I got up and ready!" Kagome was also now yelling.

"She's right Inuyasha, she was only one night and it is still pretty early in the day." Shippo stated as he jumped on to Kagome's shoulder.

"Shut up brat, who asked you anyway!" Inuyasha yelled at shippo then continued to yell at Kagome as Kagome kept yelling at Inuyasha.

"Great, everything is back to normal between you two." Sango said sarcastically as she apearde at the top of the hill. While the monk Meroku slept thruogh the whole argument.  
"Stupid monk wake up Kagome is back and you're still asleep!" sango had yelled once she saw that the monk had still been sleeping. After she had so rudely awakend Meroku they all walked back to Keades hut where she was just finishing her stew that she allways made for Kagome and the others. they all got caught up on what happend during the past three weeks (I know I'm skipping a little ahead but I've got to get of in a few and I have got to get to the part where Kagome asks Inuyasha to go to the party with her.)

" Inuyasha I've got to talk, no ask you something." Kagome managed to whisper to Inuaysha to Inuyasha without any one else noticed.

"Sure..." Inuyasha said with questional voice. it was now dark out and they were all about to go to bed.

"Inuyasha can we go talk outside for a minute?" kagome whisperd to Inuyasha trying not to wake th others.

"Sure, Kagome is anything wrong?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"No that's not it it's not even that important. It's just a little personal."

"oh..." Inuyasha said in a shocked voice.They continued to walk to the top of a hill to stare at the stars and so that kagome could ask the all important question.

Sorry peeps but my mom is makeing me get offline and off the computer to go to bed. This chapter socked I now but I have already written the 3rd chapie and my friend said that it waz great but you'll have to read it yourself to find out. I'll update soon I promise.

Peace and luv,  
XxinuyashasgurrrlxX 


	3. What's a party?

Sorry but this is going to be a really short chapie because I have school to go to.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the others.  
The Party Chapter 3: What's a dance?

Last time:  
"Oh..." Inuyasha said in a shocked voice. They continued to walk to the top of the hill so they could talk, stare at the stars, and Kagome could ask her all important question.

Now:  
Kagome had reached the top of the hill and were now talking about what might happen after they finish the sacred jewel. Kagome still had not asked what she had to, and was just trying to stay away from the subject and Inuyasha knew it.

"Kagome what is the reall reason that you asked me to come out here?" Inuyasha finally asked.

"Uh... Well... you see..." Kagome mumbling but with Inuyashas ears he could still hear and was getting anoyed.

"Yeah spit it out! Is it something bad, good? What is it?" Inuyasha started to yell.

"I wanted to ask you to a party that my friend is having next week!" Kagome finally spat it out and was now yelling at Inuyasha for yelling at her luckilly they were to far away from the hut to be heard by the others.

"Wait... Wait ... Wait! What is a party?" Inuyasha asked with a curiouse voice.

"Well it's when a boy and a girl go to together a friends house and listen to music, play games, dance, and other fun stuff like that!" Kagome said.

" So do the boys and girl go together as the boyfriend/girlfriend thing that you told shippo about when he got a thing for that little girl?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well... Yeah." She said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Alright! But why don't you just ask that Hojo kid than me? I mean I'm part demobn wont anybody notice?" He said with a snap.

"No, because on the night of the party there is the new moon when the moon isn't visable, and I didn't pick Hojo to go with because I'd rather have you go with me." She now had her whole face red as tamato and even thuogh it was dark Inuyasha could tell.

"Feh! Alright but after this is done and over with we hav to get back to the jewel if you haven't forgotten!" Inuyasha said with another snap.

"Thanx, Inuyasha."She said in a low voice. They continued to talk under the stars untill they finally broke down and fell asleep next to each other on top of the hill.

O.k that's it for now, and yes I know thier was alot of fluffieness in this chapter. But in the next chapie...OOOOOOPPPPS almost spioled it for ya. So plz ust review and I'll update soon.

Peace in luv,  
XxInuyashasgurrrlxX 


	4. back to the future

**Thanx for the reviews and I am really sry I didn't up date sooner but I screwed up my neck really badly some how to the point where I couldn't move my neck to a certain angle but that's not your concern so hear goes the next chapie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the others **

**The Party chapter 4: back to the future**

**Last time:**

"**Thanx Inuyasha" she said and they continued to talk until they finally broke down and fell asleep under the stars next to one another on top of the hill.**

**Now**:

"**Inuyasha, Kagome where'd you guys go?!?" Shippo yelled outside of the hut when he awoke and saw that neither Kagome nor Inuyasha was in the hut with the rest of them. Inuyasha herd him yelling and noticed that he wasn't in the hut but was outside. He also noticed that his stomach was rather heavy so he looked down and their he saw that Kagome was hugging on to his waist. He finally remembered what had happened the night before but still didn't know why she was hugging on to him.**

'**She must have rolled over and thought I was her pillow' He thought to himself. 'Mind as well wake her up before the others find them' Unknown to him that Meroku had awakened earlier that day and was about to sit on top of the hill to relax a little and meditate but when he reached the top of the hill he saw Inuyasha and Kagome and was ecstatic about the idea of them finally revealing their true feelings for each other. After he caught a good look at the "couple" he had decided to go tell Sango who was also up cooking breakfast waiting for the others to return. At this point in time Shippo was still asleep and they decided not to tell him, that it was Inuyashas and Kagomes place to tell them anything. They also didn't know that they had jumped to the wrong conclusion.**

"**Kagome wake up." Inuyasha said as he shook Kagome a little.**

"**Uhhhh… five more minutes' ma'." She said groggily**

"**Kagome you have to wake up before the others see and jump to the wrong conclusion!" Inuyasha said with a more strict tone of voice.**

"**What where am I? Inuyasha what am I doing?!" She squealed as she noticed that she was holding on to Inuyasha and was still outside from the night before. **

"**You could let go now!" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.**

"**Oh sorry!" She said and let go of him. Her face was now completely red and she was totally embarrassed.**

"**Feh… whatever!" He snapped because as much as he hated to admit it he liked being held onto by Kagome and was a little angry that she had to let go.**

"**Hey you have to go to my time today!" Kagome said in a more cheerful voice to break the silence that was going on between them.**

"**For what!" He yelled towards Kagome.**

" **I have to train you on how to act in my time at a party and I have to show you how to dance and how to control your jealousy, because I know that Hojo is going to be their." She said in a more angry tone if voice.**

"**Why is that stupid hobo kid going to be their and why would I care I don't get jealous of stupid weaklings like him!" Inuyasha said in a more manly voice and acted all tuff. Then Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer she had to laugh and was about to explode if she didn't. So she cracked up laughing.**

"**And what is so funny?!!??!!" Inuyasha screamed at her as she was rolling on the ground laughing hysterically.**

"**It's nothing." She said as she took a deep breath in to control the laughter. **

"**Come on we have to get back before the others start to worry about us." Inuyasha said as he got up and began to walk down the hill before Kagome stopped him. **

"**Let's not tell the others about us staying out all night, kay?" she asked/told **

"**Whatever!" He said as they walked back to the hut together. **

**Once they entered the hut Shippo practically tackled Kagome and gave her a big hug.**

"**Where have you been you had me worried sick about you, but Meroku and Sango said to not worry and that you where probably out looking for Inuyasha." Shippo said all in one breath (Go Shippo!).**

"**She was right I woke up and …. Uhhhh…. I went to go find Inuyasha who was just practicing his backlash wave!" She said with a nervous laugh. Shippo believed her but Meroku and Sango knew it was a lie. **

"**So I didn't see you come in last night Kagome where were you?" Sango asked.**

"**Well…Uhhhh.. ya see we/I was just taking a walk and I came in really late because I kinda got lost. But I found my way home and then I went to bed." She was still lying.**

"**What about you Inuyasha I didn't see you come in last night either." Meroku said trying to get them to tell the truth but it wasn't working. **

"**Uhhhh…" Inuyasha was trying to think of what to say to the others but nothing was coming to mind. **

"**He fell asleep outside in the tree, I saw him their before I came in." Kagome interrupted so she could save both their asses. **

"**Oh." Meroku and Sango said miserably in unison. **

"**Uhhhh that reminds me I have to go back to my time for about a week and Inuyasha has to go with me!" Kagome said really fast but since Sango is also a girl she understood it all.**

"**Why?" Sango asked curiously in a sly tone of voice.**

"**Uhhhh because my grandpa was looking through some of his old books and found out that their might be a new technique that Inuyasha could use in battle that Totosia knows nothing about." Kagome again lied.**

"**Oh, o.k." Sango said then went to go play with Killala and Shippo.**

"**If that's the case, I think I'll go into town and buy some more herbs for this new type of tea I came up with a while ago for my family to give to you when you return." Meroku said slyly because it wasn't herbs for tea he was going to buy, it was herbs for a truth spell that would make Inuyasha and Kagome tell the truth about every thing they wanted to know when they returned. "Good bye." He said as he walked out the hut door.**

"**That was easy enough!" Kagome said as she turned to see Inuyasha staring at her. "What?" She said in a confused voice.**

"**Nothing it's just that I didn't think you could lie so much in your life!" He said with a smirk.**

"**Shut up and let's go." Kagome said and she was obviously not to happy about lying to her friends. **

"**I think you have been picking up some bad habits from me like my bad mood!" Inuyasha said as he caught up with her. Then they walked silently to the well to go to Kagomes time for training.**

**Okay well that was it hope ya liked it. It was very long to me, but it was fun righting it. And thanx again for the reviews but if you want to read about the first day of training you have to give me more of them.**

**Cya,**

**XxInuyashasgurrrlxX**


	5. Authors note

I am soooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while it's just that stupid freakin school is getting in the way and the stupid freaking Christmas tree is never perfect so I have to keep fixing that, but I will update today or tomorrow I promise !!!!!!

Luvs ya'all 

Peace,

XxInuyashasgurrrlxX


	6. The meeting

Okay I am reeeeeeaaaaallllyyy sory for not updateing sooner but like I said in the note I was really busy. But here is my da da da da dom.. filth chapie! Oh but first don't forget to read my new story Just the two of us!

Discliamer: Good god I do not own Inuyasha for the fiftenth time!

Chapie five:The introductions

Kagome and Inuyasha had just gotten back to Kagomes time and it was about noon.

"I'm hungery, get me somthing to eat!" Inuyasha said as they both climbed out of the well.

"Inuyasha we haven't even gotten out of the well house yet and you are already asking for something to eat?" kagome asked a little agitaited.

"Yeah why not?" Inyasha asked alittle confused.

"Just wait untill I am done unpacking my stuff then I will get you something to eat. But after that We have to get started on your training." Kagome said in a soldiers voice.

"Whats with the voice?" Inuyasha asked in a agittated voice.

"it's nothing." Kagome said slightly imbaraced. After they had thier little conversaision in the well house they made thier way into the house.

"Mom?" Kagome said in a slightly shocked voice that she had not been tackled by her mom like she normally had when she walked through the door. Infact she didn't even get a reply when she called out for her mom.

"I guess she went out." Kagome said to Inuysha then they both walked up the staires to kagomes room. They reached the door and Kagome took out a piar of keys.

"What are those for?" Inuyasha asked because thier wasn't a lock on kagomes door the last time he had been thier.

"It's because of my brother, ever since he reached twelve he has been in my room and reading my diarys when I leave for the fudel era." Kogme explianed.

"Oh" Inuyasha said. Kaogme unpacked her stuff and was now going down into the kitchen to get something to eat for Inuyasha. Then when she came in kitchen she noticed a note left on the table by her mom.

" Dear Kagome, I have left town for a couple of weeks with grandpa and sota to take care of your sick aunt Kagura. And by the way if Inuyasha is thier try to keep it PG!

love always,  
mom"

Of course Kagome knew better than to read the note out loud so she was really blushing at the end.

"Whats wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked as he saw that Kagomes face was bright red.

"NOTHING!" Kagome sqweaked out. She then threw the note in the trash and began cooking ramen for Inuyasha.

"Finished!" Kagome said intently as she handed Inuyasha the bowl full of steaming hot ramen. She was just about to ask him if he liked it but the phone started to ring, so she got up to get it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hello? Kagome?" Said the voice of Kagomes mom on the other end.

"Mom? How did you know I was home?"

"I didn't I was gonna let the answering machine get it so I could leave a mesage but since your thier could you feed the cat?"

"Sure"

"So... is inuyasha thier?" Kagomes mom said in a sly voice.

"Yeah and no we arn't doing anything PG-13!" Kagome yelled into the phone causeing Inuasha to give her a very srange look.

"What about R?!?!" Kagomes mom said in a jokeing voice.

"NO AND GOOD BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed in disgust as she hung up the phone rather fast.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked as if she was crazy.

"ummm...... nothing." She said in a shacky voice as the phone rang again.

"MOM I SAID WE WERN"T DOING ANYTHING WRONG!" Kagome screamed in the phone.

"Um okay Kagome." Said a farmillar voice on the other side of the phone

"Oh my god Ayame sorry I thought you wher my mom. She thought me and Inuyasha were doing something very wrong and..." kagome started to explain but was inturupted by Ayame.

"Oh my god the two timer is over your house right now?!?!?!" Ayame screamed so loud that inuyasha heard from the other side of the room.

"Umm... yes?" Kagome said a little worried about what was comeing next.

"Really? Than I'm coming over and I'm bringing Jenny, Sarah, and Hojo!" (sorry I don't know her friends names!) Ayame said and then hung up the phone. then kagome hung up the phne and ran up to Inuyasha.

"Come on we have to do something my friends are comeing over and we have to do something with your hair and your ears!" Kagome said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stars and into her room. She thier pulled out a hat and some cloths. she then handed them to him directed him to the bathroom and told him how to put the cloths on after he came bback into the room kagome pulled out some spray in black hair die that grandpa tried once to have black hair for a day. She began to spray him fantically in the back of the head to get rid of the silver looking hair.

"What the hell are you doing to me, bitch!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to shoe her hands away from the back of his head.

"First of all... SIT! And second of all I was trying to spray this hair die into your hair so that my friends don't notice the silver!" She yelled to a nearly unconcious hanyou.

After she was done torchering and explainig to Inuyasha how the spray turned your hair black she sat him down in the living room and told him to behave whene her freinds came. At that note thier was a ring at the door.  
Kagome answerd it and only two of her friends enterd thruogh the doorway and an into the living room.

"You must be the two timer I mean Inuyasha we have heard so much about!" Ayame said as she inspected him up and down. Then Hojo came in with Kagome and inuyasha started to growl.

"Looks like someone is a little over prtective!" Ayame blurted out. Kagome introduced every one and then they sat down to talk a bit. Everything seemed to be going really well untill the question came up.

"So are you two oficially boyfriend/girlfriend yet?" Hojo asked out of the blue.

"Uhhh...." Kagome started but was intturupted by Inuyasha.

"Yes we are! Why does it metter to you?" Inuyasha spat out.

"Nothing sorry I asked!" Hojo said. They talked for a while longer and except for the acasonall question of like where are you from or whos your parents every thing went fine,

"Well we better go. It's getting late. Are you satying here Inuyasha?" Ayame asked.

"Umm... Yeah ya see his house is under construction and his family is with his autn who he reallly doesn't like so he will be staying hear for about a week or two." Kagome explained. Then they said thire good byes and left. Kagome ythen put in a movie for the two of them and they sat on the couch.

"You know we really arnt boyfriend/girlfriend right? I just said that because that Hobo kid was all over you." Inuyasha said to braek the silence that had been going on ever since her friends left.

"I know." She said as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

After the movie was over Inuyasha brought Kagome upstiars into her room and put her in her bed ,but as he was about to leave Kagome called his name.

"Inuyasha?" She said in a weak voice.

"Thanks for all your kindness today bt would you mind staying in hear tonight?" she asked in a shy voice.

"Umm... Sure kagome" He said as he slid into bed with her and fell asleep right by her side.

Well how did you like it? I know it was very fluffy and I was supossed to wright but about the first day of trainging but I felt like wrighting this and I'll wright about that tommorrow .  
Anyway thanx for the reviews and I started wrighting a new story I just have to post it online so look out for it. It's called just the two of us and it's an Inuyasha storie-duh!

Peace and luv,  
XxInuyashasgurrrlxX 


	7. first day fo training hell

Okay ppl with all the review that I'm getting well... it just makes me feel all warm inside. (Tear tear)  
No I'm just kidd'n but I really do thank you all for the great reviews And this is the first time I gave out personall thank yous but I think that now is the best time 4 it

ElishaS- Thank you very much and you don't have to wait any longer cause heres the next chapie.

Lil Dev G - No nead for that hear is the next chapie already done

Theblackdemoness- This sounds really corny but that really ment alot to me and I'll have to read you'r story to see how good it is and also review!

Luvs ya'll Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyahsa

Chapie 6: First day of hell/ Training

Kagome was half way awake whene she felt that her stomach was abnormally heavy and she still didn't have her eyes open so when she opend them she was in for a huge surprise. Inuyasha was sleeping on her and had his arms around her waist. Even thuogh is felt so right Kagome couldn't help but squeal.

"Eekk!!" Kagome squealed in a high pitched voice just loud enough to half wake the slpeeping hanyou from his sleep.

"No I don't want to wake up yet I'm so confy!" Said Inuyasha still half asleep.

"Inuyasha wake up, what the hell are you doing in my bed?!" Kagome yelled as loud as she posibally could now fully waking Inuyasha.

"What the...." Inuasha began to say but then realized what was goin' on and as soon as he did a huge blush took over his face and thier was also one on Kagomes.

"Inuyasha if you don't get off me and fast than I will have to use the s woed so many ties on you that you won't be able to walk for at least a week!" Kagome said as she snapped out of the blush that she was giving Inuyasha.

"What are you talking about bitch you are the one who asked me to stay with you for the night!" Inuyasha said as he got off of Kagome.

"What are you.... Was I sleeping when I asked you this?" Kagome said with all the inoscence in the world.

"Yeah I guess you wher still a little sleepy." inuyasha said with the same innoscence.

"Well, that expains it! I always talk in my sleep when I'm half asleep!" Kagome yelled towords Inuyasha.

"And this is my fault why...? Inuyasha asked with curiostity of what the answer might be.

"Because you should know now that I talk in my sleep and I wasn't sereouse!" She yelled as loud as posible.

"Feh.. whatever could we posibly get up so that you could get me some breakfast"  
Inuyasha asked with a starving expresion on his face. After all they idn't eat last night so he was quite hungry.

"Yeah fine." Kagome said. As anyone could tell she was not a morning person.  
They got dressed (In different rooms for all you perverts out thier) and then went down to the kitchen so Kagome could cook them breakfast. As she cooked she couldn't help but mentally kick herself for yelling at Inuyasha earlier. She knew it felt so right but she just felt so weird and for some reason scared. She knew that Inuyasha would never hurt her, but all she could think abut was her past luck with her first bf (boyfriend) and how he had phyiscally and mentally hurt her.  
Inuyasha saw the sad expression on her face so decided to ask about it.

"Hey, what is with the extremly sad face? What are you thinking about?" Inuyasha asked with much curiosity.

"Oh, uhh.. it's nothing here is your food ea up because we have a long day ahead of us." Kagome said as she handed him a bowl of rice and a plate of eggs and bacon.(sry no clue what they eat in Japan)  
He could tell that she was hideing something but decided to leave it alone and let her tell him on her own.

After they where done eating Kagome bruoght Inuyasha into the living room to teach him the basics.  
Like what kind of games they play and the type of music they listen to and how to act.

"Okay first we will start off with the games. One game that is very popular is truth or dare." Kagome exlaned as she stared at Inuyasha to make sure he was going along with it.

"So... what do you do?" He asked impatiantly.

"Well every one gathers round in a big circle. Next we spin a bottle to see who goes first and who ever the botle is pointing to gets to go first. Do you get it so far?" Kagome asked.

"I guess so but what happens next?" Inuyahsa asked once again impatainly.

"Well.. who ever gets to go first picks a person and then ask "Truth or Dare". If that says Dare than they have to do one thing that hte person who asks the question says."

"Oh okay..." He said.

"But if you chose truth than you have to tell the truth abuot whatever question they ask."

"So is that it?"

"Yup. The next game I will exlain is spin the bottle." Kagome began to blush as she said the name of this game, but she knew that she would have to explain it because knowing her friends they would pick it right away.

"In this game we take a bottle and we spin it...." She began to explain but was inturrupted by Inuyasha.

"What is it with your time and bottles?" Inuyasha asked curiosley.

"Dunno just keep up with me here. Okay so the fisrt person spins te bottle and who ever it lands on you have to kiss them in front of every one no matter who it is even if it's a boy!" Kagome said with a full on blush now.She looked up to see that Inuyasha had a small blush on his cheeks.

"You have to be kidding me thier is no way that I am doing that!" Inuyasha screamed but tried to settle down.

"Inuyasha please!!" Kagome begged as she if she was a child .

"Fine but I'm not going to like it! Let's just be glad that Meroku isn't here!" Inuyasha said with a chuckle then he saw that Kagome had burst out laughing and couldn't help but think of how beautifull she was when she smiled.

"Okay well let's move on to music." Kaogfme said as she got up went to the stareio and put on her favorit radio channel, KIX 95.7.then numb from linkin park started to play.

"What the hell is this!?!?!?!?" Inuyasha asked as he coverd his ears to rtry and block out the mind nubing band playing(A/N I don't own this song and I do like it.)

"It's music Inuyasha, you have to get used to before the party because it will be blareing all night long"  
Kagome explianed, but turned it off and said that since he had very snsitive ears at te moment and that since he wouldn't at the party he could get used to it thier.  
Afterthey talked a little more about what would happen and after they had lunch they decided to call it they decided to call it a day. They then decided on watching a movie. About half way through the movie the phone started to ring. By now Inuyahsa was used to the ringing so it didn't bother him so much.

"Hello?" Kagome said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey kags he's back I saw him at the mall today and he said that he was back for you and wasn't leaving untill he had you for himself! He said that he was going to call you today has he yet?" Said Jess one of Kagomes closest friends. (Sry don't know the names of her friends.)

"No whene did he say he got back in town!" Kagome said with her voice full of worry.

"He didn't say but I do know that Ayame invited him to the party, and he's prettie confidant that he going to get you to go with him."

"What why would she invite him?!?!?" Kagome prettie much yelled into the phone.

"Cause she dosen't know what happend. Remember that was the summer that she went away and we decided not to tell her?" Jess said in worried voice. Inuyasha didn't hear any of this because he was in the other room and was fast asleep.Kagome just stood thier in shock and hung up the phone just as she did so the phone begane to ring and Kagome already knew who it was and all she could was stand thier in shock as the phone sounded like it was ringing louder and louder, untill she reached out her hand to pick it up...

Well how was that for a cliffie? I hate whene ppl do that so I'm just doing it right back. But if you want me to update soon you'd better review and fast!

Peace and luv,  
XxInuyashasgurrrlxX 


	8. Authors note 2

Sry but I might not be able to wright another chapie untill at the most wed. but I need some reviews to update so keep'em comin'.

Luvs ya'all,  
XxInuyashasgurrrlxX 


	9. He's back!

Hey I am sooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like forever but this chapter will hopefully make up for that. The reason that I haven't updated in a while was because of Christmas then it was my mom's birthday then it was Valentines day and my friend set me up with a boy so I ended up with a boyfriend and then it was my birthday last Monday and then I had to dump my boyfriend this afternoon after school 'cause I never really liked him. So their I have had a really busy schedule for the past few….. Months. Did I already say I was sooooo sorry? Well if not I am sooooo sorry. Well here you go the next chapie in my story.

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

The Party Chapter 7: He's back! 

Last time:

The phone sounded like it was getting louder and louder. Finally as she realized who ever it was, was not going to give up she slowly reached her hand out to pick up the phone…

This time:

Her slightly shaky hand grasped the phone in her sweaty palm as she slowly raised the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Kagome said her voice shaky and her mouth dry.

"Hello my lovely how have you been I can't wait to see you again." A deep emotionless manly voice asked from the other end of the phone.

"Ikoyo, how dare you call me after all the pain you have put me through, after all that you have done you still have the guts to call me? I hate you and there is nothing you could ever do to change that so I suggest you never call me again, for it will not change a thing and with my friends and family knowing what you have done you will never get away with hurting me again." Kagome finally broke free from her fears and shouted into the phone slightly wakening the hanyou in the next room witch was left unnoticed to her. She had slammed the phone back down on its receiver and stared at the phone full of fear. No more than a second after she looked away finally thinking that he would not call back again had the phone rang.

"Yes Ikoyo?" She said no doubt in her mind that it was him.

"You can not just hide from me, remember that Kagome. By the way you look ravishing standing their, your eyes full of fear. Who is the young man asleep on your couch I do not think it's appropriate for you to have another guy over when you still have me as your boyfriend." He said calm and emotionless.

"Ikoyo you listen to me. I am not your girlfriend anymore you blew that chance when you abused and tried to rape me." Kagome yelled into the phone. At this point Inuyasha was just about FLAMING whoever this guy was Inuyasha knew that he would not see the light of day, not if his life depended on it. As much as it pained him to sit around and just listen for the moment he knew that Kagome would not tell him the truth so she continued listening intently to her conversation with the asshole on the other end.

"And it is none of your business who it is on my couch!" Kagome yelled just realizing what she had just said. "How the hell do you know who is on the couch or what I look like for that matter?" She yelled not caring who the hell heard, she was not going to get hurt like that again.

"Why my love I was just at your house but now I am just walking down the street towards the ever so lovely park that we shared our first date in. Do you remember that it was the first time you ever said that you loved me. I still remember the soft feel of you lips. On Friday you can guarantee that I will find out and you will be mine, remember that my princess." And with that Ikoyo hung up the phone leaving a very petrified, angered Kagome to think about what she was going to do she had to go to the party or her friend would not be her friend anymore, and Ikoyo could do nothing if she stayed with her friends and Inuyasha the whole night. With that thought Kagome was about to walk to her room when she was stopped by two strong arms wrapping around her waist and turning her around. She was so scared at first until she saw who it really was it was Inuyasha and for what seemed like forever Golden amber eyes met with brown eyes.

"Who the hell was that and when did he do that to you and you better start telling the truth!" Inuyasha finally broke the silence.

Well how did you like it? Really sorry for the long wait but I hope this chapter made up for it. I know you must hate me but please review.

Luv's ya'll,

Peace oh and by the way it's now WhiteXwolfXdemon instead if Inuyashasgurrrl.


	10. Authors note 3

Hey this is to all my fans I will be updating all three of my stories tonight so be sure to read them! And don't forget to review please!

Peace out,

WhiteXwolfXdemon


	11. chapter ten! the past gone wrong Ikoyo

Omgoodness! Lol I completely forgot about this whole story! Well I think I have waited long enough don't you its time for me to start righting this story yet again!

Its been so long I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!

The Party chapter 10!

Last time:

With that thought Kagome was about to walk to her room when she was stopped by two strong arms wrapping around her waist and turning her around. She was so scared at first until she saw who it really was it was Inuyasha and for what seemed like forever Golden amber eyes met with brown eyes.

"Who the hell was that and when did he do that to you and you better start telling the truth!" Inuyasha finally broke the silence.

This time:

"Inuyasha, I didn't know you had woken up!" Kagome said with forced cheerfulness.

"Will you stop?! Just tell me what the hell is going on I heard your whole conversation. That bastard iko-whatever did something to you and from what I heard it was from the past. He has you in fear I can smell it all over you ferchrist sake!" Inuyasha said with pure concern laced with every word.

"I… it was a long time ago Inuyasha. It's nothing to worry about! Really I'm fine!" Kagome said this time you could barely notice that she was scared she seemed to be perfectly fine but Inuyasha wasn't fool one friggen bit.

"Kagome … please just tell me the truth. I want to be able to help you but I cant unless I know what's going on. You're always the one to help me when something happens and I need help. I only think its fair if I can at least help you out this once" Inuyasha explained with full sincerity.

Noticing that he was still holding on to her by the waist Kagome turned a light shade of pink and turned around heading towards the couch.

"Inuyasha fine I will tell you about ... Ikoyo. You see he's an ex-boyfriend of mine and he was extremely sweet to me the first two – three months we were dating." As Kagome began he joined her on the couch and stared at her intently listening to every word she was saying. " We were doing so well that even our parents thought that we should get married at an early age to start his new carrier and start a new life. Sure there were a few times we got into a fight but it wasn't that bad. After the next couple of months we just kept getting more and more upset with each other. I guess I saw what was coming next but I didn't expect it to hurt as much as it did. One night he was supposed to come to my house to help me study for a really big math quiz, and we had gotten into a big fight earlier that day about him flirting with my friend Isayamie. When he didn't show up for our study date I decided I would surprise him and go to his house to give him a piece of my mind. Well… I guess when I got there**_ I _**was the one to get the surprise." Kagome looked down tears brimming her eyes.

"Kagome… I'm sorry you don.." Inuyasha began but was quickly interrupted.

"No, I'm gunna keep going 'cause I haven't even reached the horrible part of it. You see when I got there his father said he was up in his room with a pal studying. At that point I was furious that he blew me off for one of his buddies, so I went up to his room and without even knocking I went in and I found him… in bed with Isayamie. I began to cry and I turned and left that's when he began to cry out my name for me to come back." Inuyasha gave a furious look to anything in his sight range (except for Kagome of coarse) and at that point he was glaring down at the floor (that floor would be on fire if his looks could kill -). But Kagome went on with the story.

"After two weeks of hiding in my room crying. My friend jess, the one you met with the blonde hair. Well anyways she took me out to the movies and since she went with her boyfriend and me she wanted to know if she could just go home with him and me ride home by myself. I said it was no big deal and I let her go anyways after she left I went outside and was about o get into my car when someone came up behind me and put this cloth around my mouth, I felt dizzy and the next thing I know I was at Ikoyos house, chained down to his bed. He came in the room happy as can be and told me that either I give him what he wants or he kills my father. Me and my father were very, very close my whole life and I didn't believe that Ikoyo would be able to do such a thing so I declined his offer then…" Kagome full out burst into tears. Inuyasha pulled her into a tight embraced and whispered to her that it was alright and nobody could do anything to her with him around her. Kagome nodded and continued on as Inuyasha wiped the tears from her eyes (wow who knew Inuyasha could be so caring I did!! lol) "Then he fucking RAPED ME Inuyasha he raped me! And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse he ended up killing my father. The police say that he lost control of his steering while coming home on a rainy night. But Ikoyo flat out told me he killed him. I threatened to sue him and get him put in jail but he said he would counter sue me for even thinking he could do that to my father. Since his family was of higher ranking then us we would have lost to the court anyway and we would have owed money to them that we didn't have. After that I heard news that Ikoyo had moved to America and I thought I would never see him again. But he's back Inuyasha he's fucking back and I don't know what the hell I'm going to do!" Kagome screamed sobbing into his shoulder feeling herself completely lose grip on self control. Inuyasha just simply held onto her and calmed her down. After an hour of sitting in the dimly lit living room with Kagome in his arm he realized that she must have feel asleep from exhaustion. He brought her up to her room and tucked her in and gave her a soft peck on the forehead.

"Don't worry Kagome I'll protect you forever and I will find that damned bastard. And with that he went back down stairs to think about what he should do about this Ikoyo guy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sooooo? What did u guys think?? Was it good? I know its not long but I have a friggen flue the chapters will get better and I'm working on updating every week … that is if I get enough good reviews so if u want to hear more u gotta review review review

Luv yall

whitexwolfdemoness


End file.
